


If You Are The Princess, Won't You Let Me Kiss Your Hand?

by theguyabovemeisalright



Series: High School Origins AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School AU, Im sorry Ryan isnt really in it but hes mentioned, M/M, Parental Abuse, Rating for, Slight Alcohol Abuse, Some inner demons, mentions of drug use, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguyabovemeisalright/pseuds/theguyabovemeisalright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has been feeling something dark grow in him for years, and though his friend's help him find away to forget it, he needs a new kind of light to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Are The Princess, Won't You Let Me Kiss Your Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Third installment of the High School Origins. Shows how Jack (and slightly Gavin) got adopted and met everyone.
> 
> *WARNING!!*
> 
> Alliterations of DRUG/PARENTAL/AlCOHOL USE!!!  
> Please proceed in caution. Jack's beginning is something I made up on my own.  
> The drug/parental abuse happens very early and I DO NOT touch that subject again in the fic.

Jack remembered a lot. He always hated remembering things. The more he remembered, the more the monster inside him grew. He hated the monster, so he kept it down, because he was a good boy and he had to protect his new little brother.

Jack remembers his Mommy and Daddy before he was taken from them.

He remembered that Mommy used to have really pretty red hair that was like fire, and she used to have it be so pretty. But then Mommy started getting sick. She would lie around the house and sometimes she would become forgetful. That’s why Jack had to remember; he had to remember to find food for them, to brush her teeth so the dentist won’t get mad at her. He had to remember to wash their clothes so he could go to school without having them call Mommy. Jack had to remember because his Mommy was sick.

Jack also remembered that Daddy hardly came over because he was a doctor. Mommy became so sick that she was sad a lot, and Daddy had to come and give her shots. She always became so happy when she got her shots, but they made her sleepy. So Jack had to go outside while Daddy and Mommy wrestled before she fell asleep. Then Daddy would leave, taking most of what little food Jack found and without saying goodbye. Mommy would fall asleep, with a strange bruise on her arm, muttering that “Daddy was an Angel and he was saving her from Hell”. 

But Jack remembered that in Sunday school, when he used to go, Hell was like living in the dark, with no food, and no hugs. So why did Jack feel like he was still in Hell?

Soon, Daddy stopped coming, and Mommy didn’t get any more shots. She hardly left the couch at all, complaining about some ghosts that Jack couldn’t see.

Jack had to stop making lunches because he couldn’t find a lot of food anymore, and he remembered his teacher, a young pretty woman named Miss Nelly, offered to share her lunch with him. They started talking, and Jack remembered one day, telling Miss Nelly that his Mommy is sad, and she sees ghosts a lot, and she yells because Daddy hasn’t come to give her anymore shots.

Jack also remembers when the police came to his house the next day while he was washing Mommy’s hair.

The policeman said that Jack was leaving, and when he cried for Mommy, she didn’t say anything. Jack remembers her laughing, with tears down her face, and her hair, dirty, matted, falling around her face. He remembers her hair used to be wavy and soft, it smelled like fruit and it looked like it would burn.

That was the first time Jack had the nightmare about the monster inside him.

He ended up going through what they called the Foster System, where he stayed at different houses a lot. The first one was a mean old lady, who hardly let him eat, or talk, and he got scared because she reminded him of Mommy’s house. So he moved.

After two years, moving from house to house, he met a young couple. They had pretty brown eyes and matching brown hair. Jack remembers being sad because Mom said she couldn’t have a child, and they wanted to do something called adopt Jack. Jack liked that Mom smelled like flowers and when Dad pats Jack on the back, it didn’t leave a bruise. So Jack said yes.

After living with Mom and Dad for a year, they said they were thinking of adopting another boy, who was very scared and they wanted to help him. Jack learned from Sunday school that helping others was a good thing, so he agreed to meet the boy.

Jack overhears Mom and Dad talk about how the boy was abandoned by his mother and was not talking to anyone.

When Jack meets the boy, he doesn’t know if he can help. And the monster felt bigger. Until the boy with the bright green eyes looked at Jack, Jack knew what he had to do. He had to protect him. So Jack helped his new brother Gavin with everything.

All summer long, they played outside, inside, at the park, while Mom and Dad registered them for school. Jack was going to be in fifth grade and he was excited for Gavin to meet his teachers. Gavin still didn’t say much, and when he did, he always looked sad or scared, but sometimes, Gavin would smile softly at Jack, and it made Jack so happy.

Jack thought everything would be alright; they even got to start school later because Gavin got the chicken pox, and Jack had to make sure he was being taken care of. But the first day Jack and Gavin went to school, Gavin started to cry because “Jack is going away and I want my Jackie!” No matter what Jack said, Gavin wouldn’t stop crying, “I don’t want Jackie to leave, too!”

At a loss, Jack felt the monster again, rearing its ugly head. But then a small first grader with curling red hair surprised Gavin and Jack. He thrust a vase of very large flowers into Gavin’s lap with what Jack looked like a scowl and then ran away before Gavin or Jack could say anything.

Gavin felt better and clutched the flower tightly to his chest as the teacher escorted him to his classroom. And Jack felt sad because he couldn’t help his baby brother.

All throughout the day, Jack was worried about Gavin. He knew that Gavin would be scared and crying because he was alone without Jack. Gavin needed Jack.

Finally, the teacher helped everyone get their coats and homework at the end of the day, and Jack raced out of the classroom to go find Gavin. He skidded to a stop when he saw Gavin laughing while talking to the red head from earlier. And Jack felt not needed. He approached Gavin, who very eagerly introduced him to Michael.

When Dad pulled up to the sidewalk, Gavin rambled on and on about Michael as they drove to get ice cream. He talked about Michael and his day all through dinner, too. It was the most Jack, Mom, or Dad have heard Gavin say, even all summer he didn’t say much.

Mom and Dad marveled at how being friends with Michael was going to be a good thing, but Jack felt the monster roar so loudly at night, he was surprised it didn’t wake anyone else up. Gavin didn’t need Jack anymore and Jack was alone.

Michael started to hang out with Gavin a lot, and Jack would let them play with him because they looked like they were happy and having fun, and it made Jack happy.

When Jack entered middle school, he knew that Gavin would be fine without him because he had Michael, but Jack didn’t have anyone. Yet, at the end of the week, Jack made friends with a boy named Joel Heyman.

Joel introduced Jack to a lot of his friends, and Jack felt happy. They all would hang out, even with Gavin and Michael there. Until in eighth grade, Jack friend’s started to make fun of Gavin and Michael, calling them babies since they were still in elementary. (They were in fourth grade! That’s not too far apart!) Jack started to hear the monster say mean things about his so-called friends. But then the monster started to say mean things about Gavin, who Gavin was making his friends go away, and Jack hated the monster inside him. So he stopped talking to his friends, Joel included, and the monster stopped yelling as much, but Jack felt even worse.

Jack and Joel had started a tradition to always hang out at Jack’s house after school on Friday’s and have a sleepover. Nothing had gotten in the way of that. A couple of days after Jack stopped talking to his friends, he heard a knock on his front door. Completely oblivious that it was Friday, he opened the door to find Joel standing on the stoop with his backpack and pillow.

Without saying a word, Joel pushed his way past Jack and set up the game system in Jack’s room. Dumbfounded, Jack could only stare when Joel asked where Gavin and Michael were, they were going to miss some quality gaming.

“Why are you still here, Joel?” Jack said bitterly as he stared out the window in his room. Joel was currently sitting on the floor in front of Jack’s TV, a controller already in his hand, the other beside him where Jack always sat. He looked up at Jack in confusion.

“What are you talking about? I’m about to play you in Halo. We always play Halo ‘cause Gavin likes it, remember? We literally did this last week, dude.” Joel scoffed as he rolled his eyes at Jack’s behavior. But it only fired up Jack.

“I thought you hated playing with babies,” Jack spat finally looking Joel in the eye. His normally calm light brown eyes were dark and angry, and for a moment Joel almost didn’t recognize his best friend.

After a few seconds of tense silence, Joel broke it.

“Are you serious, Jack? One, I never said I hated playing with your brother and Michael. Don’t assume I ever said that. That asshole Derek said that.” Jack at least had the decency to look a little sheepish, since he did assume Joel agreed with what their friend’s said about Gavin. “And secondly, I have four younger siblings. I get how they can be. And I love playing with them, and I like playing with you and Gavin and Michael. I don’t care about their age. Yeah, I mean, sometimes I wish we could hang out with just the two of us. But I will never hate how kind you are to those two boys. I’m actually happy we can stop talking to Derek. He was a huge asshole.” Joel finished easily, waving Jack over.

“Now come on, already. Gavin will get mad if we start without him and I really think we can beat the mission this time.” Joel’s attention was glued to the TV as he messed with some settings, so he missed when Jack, feeling so relieved, felt a tear roll down his cheek. He hastily wiped it before lightly punching Joel in the arm.

“Thank, J-man.” He choked out before running to Gavin’s room, enveloping his little brother in a hug and chasing Michael into his room. The four of them ended up crashing in Jack’s room, all on sleeping bags, while the TV played on silently in the background.

From then on, Jack always asked Joel if it was okay to invite Gavin and Michael. Jack couldn’t have been happier.

Until high school, or more importantly, puberty.

Joel was still Jack’s best friend, though if Jack was completely honest with himself, he had to repeat it like a mantra.

Puberty treated Joel nicely. He had this constant stoner look that apparently was very popular amongst the girls. Girls that Jack so happen to have crushes on.

Jack became studier than Joel, and no matter what he did, he would wake up with an even layer of ginger beard. Soon he stopped fighting it and let it all grow out. But what girl wants to date a lumberjack.

Whenever Jack would tell Joel of his latest crush, it would become Joel’s mission to try and set Jack and the girl up. Usually by approaching her and asking her to start hanging out. It started to follow a similar patter; _girl will say yes, Jack will be immensely happy, girl will start to have a crush on Joel, girl will tell Jack about her crush on best friend Joel, Jack will be sad but would still try and help her out, Joel will ask Jack if it’s okay, Jack will lie and say he’s over her, Joel and girl date, monster gets mad._

Though it never lasts with the girl, Jack wondered why Joel would date them just to not really care about her then dump her a few weeks later. Yet, junior year, Jack decides to let the monster out through an outlet. And that outlets name was Geoff Ramsey.

Geoff Ramsey was a problem child. He moved into town the summer after eighth grade, and no one knew who he was. Until everyone knew who he was.

Rumors spread fast in high school. First hour, no one had any idea who this new kid was. But by the end of the week, he was the lazy, angry punk, with tattoos that his friends did in seventh grade (his mom had to later pay for him to get new ones to cover the shoddy work), and who always seemed to be drunk. He didn’t participate in class and he didn’t speak to anyone. His pale blue eyes looked dead constantly, and even teachers had a hard time maintaining eye contact. Jack never interacted with Geoff and it wasn’t like Geoff was complaining anytime soon. For two years, Jack and Geoff’s paths never change.

Until Jack had an outburst in the boys bathroom on the second floor by the math classes. He thought he was alone, crouched on the floor yelling into his sweater until his throat went hoarse. Suddenly, he felt a body drop next to him, bumping him from his reprieve. He turned his head slowly to look at the dead gaze of the infamous Geoff Ramsey. Geoff was staring at the ceiling of the bathroom, just waiting.

Finally, after what felt like centuries, Jack sat back fully next to Geoff.

“You’re Geoff Ramsey.” Jack couldn’t think of anything else to say. What can you say to someone almost everyone in the school was afraid of.

“So they say. You wanna talk about it?” He said in a sleepy voice, levelling his gaze onto Jack. Jack’s walls were still up. Rumors or not, Jack was still wary why Geoff was stilling next to him.

“Why are you here?”

“That’s a real question right there, man. Why are we here? What’s our purpose in life?” Jack stared incredulously while Geoff spewed off philosophical questions.

“What the fuck? No, I meant, why are you sitting here? Next to me?”

“Holy dicks, dude. I heard you screaming for, like, ten fucking minutes in a goddamn bathroom. I was just making sure you were okay.” Well, that wasn’t what Jack was expecting. Geoff’s voice didn’t even raise, it was stated like the obvious.

“Oh.” Jack mumbled dumbly as he stared at his hands clasped in front of him.

After a few minutes, Geoff nudged Jack on his shoulder.

“Tell you what, it’s the last class of the day, why don’t we skip? We can go to my place and just veg out. My mom gives no fucks, as long as we don’t drive.” Geoff got up and looked at Jack expectantly.

“I-I’ve never skipped class before.” Jack stuttered nervously, looking at the punk standing in front of him.

“Then you deserve it. Jesus-dicks-dude, everyone needs a day to get their head together, and judging from what I saw, you need a stiff one.”

So that’s how Jack found himself drinking after school with Geoff on days where the monster became too much. And Jack learned a lot about Geoff when they would drink until they couldn’t see straight. Like how Geoff was a gamer, just like Jack and Joel, and how Geoff was insanely smart because he loves to read, so he doesn’t have to try too hard in class because he knows a lot of it already, and that he’s hopelessly, head-over-heels in love.

“How do you know you love her, man?” Joel asked one day, passing a bottle to Jack after taking a swig. They were in the field behind Geoff’s house, sitting on an old trampoline that Geoff found, watching the sunset.

Geoff sat up, taking a few pulls, silent in thought.

“I just do. It’s like, dicks, it’s like a fucking fire lights up in here,” he said, cheeks tinted pink, eyes bright, with a hand over his heart (Jack knew it wasn’t from the alcohol. Geoff can hold his liquor. He only gets this animated when talking about his girlfriend.), “And I know everything is alright. Griffon’s amazing, she makes me feel like I am worth something, you know?” When neither Jack nor Joel answered, Geoff leaned back on his forearms.

“Not to be fucking sappy as shit, but one day you two dumbasses will know what I’m talking about.” Geoff then proceeded to stand up and cup his hands around his mouth. “ONE DAY I AM GOING TO MARRY GRIFFON!” He shouted with a spark in his eye. The shout caused a flock of sparrows in the field to take flight suddenly, in turn causing Geoff to reach out and laugh.

Being with Geoff and Joel made Jack feel like he was close to what the feeling of home was like, but not quite. They stayed up, drinking and making plans to go to college together and to always be friends.

Jack almost missed the call from his Mom saying that Dad got into a bad car accident. He ran home (he had been drinking and Mrs. Ramsey was already asleep) to find Mom nursing a cold cup of tea at two am, telling him that Dad ended up passing on the way to the hospital. When asked where Gavin was, Mom told him Gavin was too distraught and went to his room.

Creeping up the stairs, he peaked into Gavin’s room, to find Gavin and Michael entangled on Gavin’s twin size bed. While they just held each other, Jack felt like he was invading on an intimate moment. Gavin was sobbing into Michael’s cotton tee.

“P-p-please don’t go. It hurts. Everyone leaves me; please don’t leave me ‘Micool’.” It broke Jack’s heart to hear his little brother cry so, yet he did nothing, just staring as Michael’s hand started to rub slow and soothing circles on his back.

“I’m never leaving you Gavin. I promise. I promise. I promise I am never leaving you. I will always be here for you.” The normally loud and angry kid that Jack knew for five years was quiet, calm, and serene. And he was there for his friend.

So Jack snuck out of his house and walked around aimlessly until the sun started to rise. His monster ate at him, yet he never indulged in as much alcohol. He started to draw as an outlet, sometimes giving his paintings to Joel and Geoff, because Joel is his best friend, and Geoff knew about grieving and both supported his artist talents.

Soon, Jack was throwing himself headfirst into his world of art, and senior year, he was applying to the local school of arts with Joel, while Geoff moved into their apartment and worked as a barista. Joel applied so he could become an actor, and in his improve and theater class, he met a man named Ryan, and the five of them started to hang out. Five, because it turned out, Griffon was attending the college to work on different mediums of art, besides her main use of chainsaw-wood carving.

The first time Jack met Griffon; he knew she and Geoff were made for each other. Livers as strong as oxen, she also had colorful tattoos dancing along her arms like Geoff’s, as well as a sweet septum ring that just made her a bad ass woman. Plus, it didn’t hurt than Gavin also fell in love with Geoff and Griffon was soon to follow after meeting the Brit. The three started to call themselves Plan G and Jack often catches Geoff still texting Gavin.

(Though Jack was pretty angry when Geoff called him when he was at home helping Mrs. Ramsey, saying that Michael and Gavin bought a bottle from him, and they both looked upset. “Why did you give my sixteen year old, distraught brother and his friend alcohol?!” “Hey, I gave you alcohol when you were fucking distraught, didn’t I?” “Yeah, clearly you don’t make good decisions.”)

Second semester in Jack’s freshman year of college, he was taking a class on still life, and working with live models, when a petite girl sat across the circle from him. She had long brown hair and these big, Disney-princess eyes, and suddenly Jack understood what Geoff said two years ago in the field behind his house. Her name was Caiti, she moved from Australia for some unknown reason, she wanted to be a model (and Jack can believe it, she was beautiful), and she lit a fire in his heart.

Even Joel tried to help Jack get the courage to ask Caiti out, often inviting her to parties, as well as their weekend hangouts at the apartment they shared, but every time it ended the same; Jack walking Caiti out, and everyone wondering why he _just didn’t kiss her._

Even though Jack felt like he was undeserving to be with someone as great as Caiti, all of his friends knew differently.

Joel knew of what Jack would describe as a monster inside Jack, yet Joel saw it as Jack’s best trait. The power and emotions to help those in need and to protect people. Joel knew Jack as someone who had a big heart that needed to be truly loved.

Geoff knew Jack to be shy, at first. But Jack supported Geoff with everything, and was often swept up by the older boy’s passion. Geoff knew he could count on Jack to be the voice of reason, especially when Joel and Gavin got into what they call an “intellectual argument”. Jack was Geoff’s first friend since moving and he knew Jack had his back.

To Griffon, Jack was a teddy bear full of sunshine. She saw how he interacted with Geoff, going along for fun and to make sure her boyfriend didn’t accidentally kill himself. She watched as he worked tirelessly with Joel or Ryan to help them memorize lines, go through the dialogues emotion, just so they would be ready for any of their roles. She watched as his eyes would soften when talking about Gavin, and how he confided with her that he thought Gavin and Michael were going to be a thing, and how sad he was that Gavin doesn’t need him anymore but he’s so happy that he has Michael. She watched as he would fly the paintbrush, or pencil, charcoal, or oil, over the paper with practice ease, letting Griffon watch as he explained his feelings through art. And she also saw how his eyes would light up whenever Caiti would so much as be mentioned in passing, and she knew that he deserved it.

So for years, they all tried to help Jack gather the courage to ask Caiti out, but to no avail. Caiti even moved in with one of her sorority sisters in Jack’s hometown (at the suggestion of Griffon), yet it was always someone else who would have to invite Caiti to their gatherings. Sometimes she would decline, thinking that her and Jack were not meant to be.

On the first night of their summer break, Caiti got a call from Joel at one in the morning. Lucky for him, she was up because all she can think of was how hot it was and how she was hoping that she would see Jack this summer, but not too much because she didn’t want to seem desperate.

“Hey, J—“ She started just to be cut off by the desperate sounding man. Joel always seemed like he was rushing for something, but now it was just hard to understand what he was saying.

“Caiti, I don’t have long. Michael and Gavin were basically humping each other at this party so we bounced and I went to the grocery store to get drinks and snacks for Jack’s party and I met this really cute guy he’s a junior but Caiti he’s really cute so I invited him without thinking and I think he likes me and I want to impress him but Jack might not be happy since I didn’t ask him if it was okay so I want you to come and finally talk to Jack so he’s not mad at me.” Joel said in basically one breath that Caiti was surprised he didn’t end up faintly.

“S-slow down, Joel. “ She said softly, in her tilting accent. “I don’t know if I caught a lot of that. Why are you shouting and talking so fast?”

Joel exhaled heavily. “Long story short, I met this guy, and I invited him to Jack’s party. He’s going to get his stuff and I don’t want to be on the phone in front of him, but will you come to Jack’s party?”

Caiti bit at her bottom lip, leaning back against her bed frame and running a hand through her hair.

“I don’t know Joel. Jack doesn’t seem to want to talk to me at all.” Caiti solemnly looked down, mentally chastising herself _I thought you already accepted this._

“Trust me Caiti. Jack’s head-over-heels with you.” Joel stated slowly and firm, causing her face to flush.

“R-really?” She reconfirmed nervously.

“Yes, look, Ray’s coming soon. Are you in?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation. Except,

“Who’s Ray?”

Caiti found herself in the backseat of Joel’s truck, and honestly, she almost thought that Joel was an imposter. Caiti and Joel have gotten close over the two years she met everyone, and whenever Joel has had a girlfriend, she’s noticed that he is very apathetic towards them. One time she and Joel were having coffee, because Caiti just needed to vent and normally she would go to Jack, but Joel was also her friend. Joel’s girlfriend at the time, Marci, saw them and approached their table, asking if Joel was cheating on her. Joel calmly said that she was overreacting and Caiti was just a friend. He didn’t even seem fazed when she smacked him across the face in a huff and announced to him, and everyone in the café, that they were over.

But here Joel Heyman was, reassuring a man he had just met by holding his hand. Caiti felt like she’s been stumbling through a rabbit hole since he said Jack liked her.

As they pulled up to Jack’s house, Ray wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

Caiti was scared that Jack would reject her, but with every step forward, with every thought of how she felt around Jack raced through her heart, Caiti knew she had to do this.

Walking into the basement, Caiti felt like she was on cloud nine. Looking at Jack’s face when he saw her, she couldn’t believe she didn’t see it before. It was how she looked whenever _she_ thought about Jack. Jack led her to the bar where all of the drinks were being kept, and as Jack talked about how Gavin and Michael were going to be official, she knew that she was just as head-over-heels in love with Jack as she was when they first met. 

After looking at his bright eyes focus on her, she just let go with her inhibitions. She took a step forward, lifted to her tiptoes and planted a tender kiss to the corner of Jack’s mouth. Almost instantly, Jack stopped talking, and all Caiti could hear was her heart beat, _thump, thump, THUMP_. Beating louder and louder with each second Jack remained silent.

Slowly, a bashful smile crept along Jack’s face.

“I would really like to kiss you properly, Caiti. May I kiss you?” He whispered breathlessly, and like a dream, he cupped her cheek and looked at her like she was the most wonderful person in the world. And not wanting to keep the kiss away from them any longer, her mouth found his and though she may have been a little too eager and bumped his nose, it was perfect. And when they fixed the alignment, Caiti and Jack found their true happiness.

The rest of the night was spent sharing secret kisses that everyone saw, (just like Michael and Gavin, they were not sneaky) as well as whispers at how happy Joel looked when he looked at Ray, and vice versa.

“I don’t want Joel to let Ray slip away.” Jack muttered against the back of Caiti’s hand, which he held tenderly in his own. “Joel’s never been serious about any one; he doesn’t know how to show he likes Ray.” Jack looked so down trodden for his friend that Caiti had a flash of inspiration.

“Joel helped us,” she started, running a hand through Jack’s magnificent beard, effectively grabbing his attention. “Now it’s our turn to help Joel.”

And after waiting all night for an opportunity, one finally came in the form of Ray down two sodas and three bottles of water. As he rose to go relieve himself, Caiti hauled Jack up to his feet, and helped him tiptoe his way past his sleeping brother and boyfriend (though Jack says they’re not completely out of the closet and they haven’t put labels). After helping Jack quietly walk up the stairs, (he was a little bit tipsy, and they would get distracted by quick kisses in the dark) they ran into Ray emerging from the bathroom.

Caiti pulled Ray into a hug while Jack clapped him on the back.

“We’re really happy you came, Ray. Joel was so excited to have you come, I hope you know.” Caiti whispered, knowing that Jack’s mom was asleep in the adjacent room.

Ray looked doubtful. “Yeah, Joel’s a pretty cool dude, I guess.” He tried to nonchalantly shrug and scratch the back of his neck, both movement caught by Caiti and Jack.

“Look, Ray. I’ve known Joel for a really long time. And I know he has never looked at someone like he looks at you.” Jack slurred, having a difficult time to slyly mention Joel’s obvious attraction, judging by the quizzical look Ray shot Caiti.

She needed to help her boyfriend (she still can’t believe they agreed to be seeing each other _finally_ ).

“What Jack is trying to say,” she patted Jack’s stomach when she felt him inhale. “Is that Joel really hasn’t been in serious relationships because he never looks at them like he did with you. He saw how jealous you got in the car when I came, and usually he would just tell them that nothing is going on and they need to believe him. But he was concerned and he reached out for you. He’s never done that before. Just think about it, okay sweetie?” Caiti explained eloquently. Slow realization and elation spread across Ray’s face, and Caiti was overwhelmed with it, that she pecked Ray on the forehead before herding Jack into his bedroom.

She almost walked into Gavin’s room, but a gentle hand on the small of her back directed her towards Jack’s room. As soon as she crossed the threshold, her face flared at the implication she figured Jack was thinking. _She loved him, but they just got together!_

As if reading her thoughts, Jack handed her an old shirt of his as well as some old basketball shorts that had dried paint on them. He himself held flannel pajama bottoms as well as an old cotton tee.

“I’m going to go change in the bathroom. You can change in here. I’ll knock so I don’t interrupt you.” Jack said, smiling so lovingly that Caiti needed a taste. She pecked him on the lips before pulling back to smile at him.

“Wonderful.”

They ended up on the roof, on a blanket and some pillows Jack pulled from his bed. Each enjoying the warm summer air, the stillness of the night, talking as the sun slowly crept over the horizon. And they both knew, that in each other’s arms, they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and Caiti are beautiful creatures of light and happiness and they are to be protected.
> 
> I am on tumblr: nin-jam  
> Thank you for all of your support. This is amazing!! (AO3, not my fics)  
> I love to hear comments, as well as prompts!


End file.
